


神曲

by BL8888vip



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL8888vip/pseuds/BL8888vip
Summary: 地狱七魔君暴怒与色欲的美妙午后（？）
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 9





	神曲

**Author's Note:**

> 具体设定请走我的LOFTER，本文第一段来自但丁的神曲炼狱篇。有神交（脑交？）设定注意

“我所听到的一切，让想起了你聆听合奏，聆听管风琴伴奏的声音。有时，那声音清晰动听，有时，那声音杳如黄鹤。”  
阿泰尔推开了手边的羊皮纸，把头靠在椅背上小憩。一双手从黑暗中伸出来，缓缓抚过他的下颌，顺着那线条分明的脖颈往下，停留在如山峦起伏的锁骨上。他睁开眼，看见艾吉奥的脸庞近在咫尺，棕色的眼眸流转着浩瀚的渴望与爱慕。“出自人类的文字，很美，让我想起你。”  
恶魔内心的空洞被满足，他容忍了大天使长刚刚从天堂带回来的圣光残留，伸手摸上艾吉奥的脸：“办完事回来了？这次你去了三个地狱年，期间你的封地发生了两次暴乱，莱昂纳多和我帮你解决了，他说这次他不欠你材料费了。”  
艾吉奥迷恋地闭上眼蹭着阿泰尔的手心，回答：“随他去吧，我的手下会呈给我暴乱的名单。波吉亚家族上次已经被我押进地狱火里受了刑，够他们老实一阵了——这些小事不足挂齿，眼下有更重要的事情。”他白色的六翼缓缓褪去光芒，黑色如同墨汁般漫上羽尖，遂变成堕天使的黑翼；他的身后伸出恶龙的尾，缠缠绵绵地搭在阿泰尔的手腕上。  
阿泰尔心中一动，他确实很久没有看见艾吉奥了，伟大的暴怒之主兼任天堂的天军将领，也身负地狱与天堂的部分外交事务，经常忙得无法见面。他轻轻一笑，任凭艾吉奥的舌尖舔过他的眼睫。“你今天很闲？”  
“我永远会为你留出时间。”艾吉奥低笑着回答，手上动作不停，熟练地解开阿泰尔的长袍。  
“那么看来我们有很长时间可以认真做好这件事。”阿泰尔自然懂得他的意思，他粗暴地抓住艾吉奥垂下的发辫，在他的嘴唇上啃了一口，然后解开了自己的腰带。他像一只蝉脱壳那样轻盈又灵巧地从长袍里钻出来，浑身上下一丝不挂了。  
“你今天很热情嘛宝贝，看来是认真的了。”艾吉奥愉悦地欣赏着色欲之主完美的身躯，蛇类的尾巴旖旎地从他的尾椎处蜿蜒在地上，弧度淫荡又饥渴。只有这个时候阿斯莫德才是符合人类对他的想象，他本身即是欲望，是人类不敢去触碰的邪恶的自由。  
“你可以继续在床边站着看，直到我睡醒。”阿泰尔倚在他那巨大的床榻上，纵然自己一丝不挂，那副平静又冷淡的表情仍没有改变，让艾吉奥欲火中烧。  
“遵命，我甜蜜的恶之花。”暴怒之主打了个响指，他身上来自天堂的衣饰刹那消失不见。他来到阿泰尔的塌边与他接吻，像要把对方吃掉那样。阿泰尔向来是个完美主义者，他认真对待每个领域的知识，包括在床上。于是他们床上的乐趣就是互相征服，恶魔的床事把爱与欲分的很清楚，对于他们来说“进入或被进入”只是体位爱好，而“使用或被使用”才是不惜滚上一个礼拜也要分出个胜负的东西。  
艾吉奥抢先下手，将阿泰尔死死地压制在床上，挤进他的双腿间并粗暴地掰开他的大腿，把腿根那的嫩肉掐出一道道红痕。阿泰尔无所谓艾吉奥在床上对他粗鲁，他同样急促地搂着艾吉奥的背部把他压下来和他激烈的接吻，分叉的舌尖恨不得伸进对方的气管里。艾吉奥身后的六翼微微张开着，他极度兴奋地用胯下的阴茎摩擦着身下恶魔的穴口，布满细密鳞片的龙尾时不时朝那里面伸入一个尖端开拓。  
阿泰尔能感觉到艾吉奥正对他的后穴挑逗着，并企图用他的尾巴做些什么。他哼了一声，咬着死亡天使的嘴唇把手伸到了他背后的翅膀根部。无论天使还是恶魔那里都是一个敏感点，他以娴熟的手法爱抚那里，指尖轻轻揉过那些细小的绒毛。果不其然，艾吉奥迅速颤抖了一下，漆黑的六翼猛地张开，焦躁地缓缓扇动着。“Alty……你又用这招！”他急促地喘着，抬起头把刘海捋到脑后去，随着他抬起下颌的动作露出性感到令人发疯的喉结。然后他不甘落后地掐着阿泰尔的腿把自己埋进他的身体里。  
阿泰尔一下子没准备好就让艾吉奥顶了进来，他忍不住绞紧了后穴发出呻吟，指甲在艾吉奥的背上划出一道道血痕。血的气息让暴怒之主更为兴奋，他摆动着腰胯沉迷在色欲之主炙热的身体内，那紧致和滚烫的感觉销魂蚀骨，让他的神格都为之动摇。  
阿泰尔露出一个志得意满的笑，他不是这么轻易在床上妥协的人，身为七大魔君，即使他们不用道具，也有的是法子在床上征服对方。他喘息着把额头贴上艾吉奥的独角，一瞬间张开了自己的神域，用自己的精神力量侵入了艾吉奥的精神体。色欲之主在操控精神力量方面在七位魔君中算得上是排名第一，他的力量柔韧而强悍，纵使是身为魔君和天将的艾吉奥也无法抵挡他的侵入。刹那间天崩地裂，两位魔君在艾吉奥的精神领域内展开了一场博弈，也是交合——他们一会是两条海蛇在滔天巨浪间纠缠，一会是无尽荒原上的两头羚羊；他们亦是两片重叠的积雨云，是两蓬烧得疯狂的野火。他们永不知足，在世间万物中肢体交缠融合，以精神力挤压对方的灵魂，企图汲取那芬芳的汁水。这情事宛如夏季的暴雨，阴沉又潮湿，恶劣又迷恋，疯狂又缠绵。精神世界跳脱三界之外，不可言说的那位大人也无法触及这里所发生的一切，在这里荒淫即是自然。  
昏月下降之时，艾吉奥深吸一口气，将自己和阿泰尔拔出了精神世界。他们全身都已经湿透了，两具完美的躯体在烛火下像涂了油一般闪耀和色情。“好吧，这次算你赢了Alty——不过你怎么又赢了，你都不让着我，我受伤了。”艾吉奥熟练地撒娇，充满色情意味地把阿泰尔的角含入口中舔舐，吮出啧啧的水声。  
和翅膀一样，角是恶魔的敏感点。阿泰尔下身被艾吉奥抽插着，头上的角又被如此对待，他的脖子和胸膛涨得通红，乳头高高挺立着被艾吉奥捏在手中把玩。“说的你好像没有爽到一样。”他冷哼一声，不过从他微笑的表情看来仍是对这次的胜利很满意。  
“你永远是最棒的。”艾吉奥陶醉地赞美，然后折起阿泰尔的双腿凶猛地冲刺，“只不过我还是习惯用传统的方式。”  
他们毫不忌讳地发出床上能发出的最大噪音，恶魔语与天使语交替出现，有时候还夹杂着人类的语言；他们并不总保持一个性别，不过不论男女阿泰尔总是喜欢被填满的感觉，他在肉体上渴望被满足，又在精神上给别人造成压迫，而艾吉奥总是乐于配合他。受虐和施虐欲交替出现在他们身上，精神与肉体互补，近乎完美的将暴力与淫欲表现在床榻之上。若是懒惰之主有兴趣，估计光是分析他们做爱就能写上厚厚一本手稿。  
云雨初歇，阿泰尔毫不客气地压在艾吉奥身上，掐着他的尾巴研究上面的鳞片，他最近在研制新的魔药，或许大天使长、暴怒之主、死亡天使萨麦尔的尾鳞是一味很好的材料。艾吉奥懒洋洋地把手指放在阿泰尔的柔软发尾上，一下有一下没的捋动着。“你到底是和哪个混蛋上床时学会的那些恶心的甜言蜜语？我敢说是个人类或者什么泥潭里的女妖。下次记得把你在床上的语言功课进修一下，听着好不那么聒噪。”阿泰尔对这次的床事发表了自己的评论，一如既往的尖锐。艾吉奥委屈地抱怨：“那可是我自己想的……嘿，你在骂我。”他看着阿泰尔得意的微笑时才反应过来，磨着后槽牙猛地翻身把阿泰尔压回身下。“这次我可不会再输了。”他发出了战书。“别忘了你在谁的地盘，尽管试试，菜鸟。”色欲之主盘踞床榻之上，欣然应战。

庭院间的空间被撕裂出一个口子，爱德华刚迈出腿就连打三个喷嚏。他暗自思衬自己是不是太久没用腿走上陆地了导致过敏，但下一秒他就感受到了空气里的法力波动。“……哦，撒旦啊，我好不容易出来还一次钱。”他咕哝了一声，朝那个昏天黑地的卧室窗口比了个下流的手势，随即愉快的决定这次又可以不还了，并决定去贪婪那里蹭一顿酒。  
END


End file.
